


My Ear's Candy

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Candy in my ear, F/F, Hopefully the rest of hhw don't find out, Inspired by kpop, My ear's candy, Sexy performance, Songfic, Thanks 2yeon, They wore their uniforms bc im lazy, Touching, extreme fluff, kpop, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Too bad Kaoru couldn't tell if Misaki was into it too, but maybe it was like candy in her ear.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 5





	My Ear's Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship 2yeon, this was inspired by their amazing performance at twiceland. But yea just enjoy this kaomisa fic and I even drew art on my Instagram (CherryPopMexican) before I wrote this fic haha

"Na na, nananana na na... Na na~"

It all started off with a dim stage, purple, blue, and pink lights shone with thousands and thousands of people screaming in excitement. The atmosphere was truly fleeting, about to burst into more excitement as a girl in a school uniform (hanasakigawa) came strutting down the walkway to another stage where people not only in the front but around can see. The girl was not alone, but with two backup dancers. She was wearing sunglasses, body glitter mist shown to make herself shine as she started dancing. The music played around the same time. Another girl with a different school uniform (hanoeka) was in the same scenario as the girl from hanasakigawa, but on the opposite end of the stage. 

As the girl from hanasakigawa stopped dancing, she moved swiftly with the music and started singing,

"The words you want, what are they, tell me."

In a deep voice, to represent Taecyeon singing, but all in Japanese instead of Korean. As she looked over to the girl from haneoka, her purple hair waved around as she started to swift and sing herself too.

"Whatever words you say will make me fly"

She wasn't wearing sunglasses like the other did, nor singing in a deep voice. The voice was normal though, slightly pitched to sound more girly. Kaoru Seta was the one singing Baek Ji Young's part. She looked over at the other in sunglasses, grinning at her.

"If you want the sweetest words, look at me"

The girl away from her sang. She kept dancing, her sexy deep voice made the crowd go crazy. No one knew who that was, Kaoru didn't know either since the lights were flashing to even tell who it was.

"I'm shy, but you know I want those words"

Kaoru sang back. She started walking towards the girl for a part of the dance where the two singing had to dance together. 

"Saranghae"

The girl sang, the only line that had to be sang in Korean. Pointing at Kaoru with a big smile.

Kaoru smiled back and pointed back at her,

"Saranghae"

"I love you"

The girl sang, saying 'i love you' in different languages. The crowd were waving the light sticks rapidly at hearing this, along with singing along to the words, following along with Kaoru...

"I love you!"

And stopped once another line came along but back in Japanese,

"If you want those kinds of words, I'll whisper them in you ear"

The girl went over to Kaoru's other side and started to grind against her hips as Kaoru shyly sang,

"WO AI NI"

In Chinese this time, handing over the mic towards the other girl as she was too busy touching Kaoru's hip and kept grinding,

"WO AI NI"

"TE QUIERO"

Kaoru sang as the girl tagged along with 

"TE QUIERO"

Back and then pulled away, crowd singing along, screaming, and cheering even more.

"Those words are so sweet, they don't seem like words"

Kaoru sang a bit more in a high voice, shying at the girl as the girl went back to singing with different solo moves as her dancers tagged along,

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

She sang, continued to dance as Kaoru started to sing with her hand going up to her to represent words with the dance,

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

And the two broke into dance, seconds later the girl took off her glasses. It was Misaki Okusawa. Who knew if she got great moves? Kaoru grabbed the sunglasses as it was her turn to sing in a deep voice. The crowd screamed even more. The two were actually dating, and this was an amazing way to see the two cuties perform together! No wonder people were so hyped, even more hype to see them than Hello, Happy World! altogether.

Kaoru smirks slightly as she started to sing in a deep voice once it was back to singing and enough of "Na na, nananana na na... Na na~" repeating over and over in the background as they dance.

"Like a sweetly moist strawberry, with your lips"

She sang and swifted, looking at Misaki, never stopped smiling after realizing it was her since she was so distracted with all the colorful lights along with dim atmosphere.

"Tell me, softly tell me, hurry, into my ear"

Misaki sang in her normal voice, it sounded even better when not deep. It really was like candy in Kaoru's ear. It's been awhile Kaoru heard Misaki sang, so she went back to repeat the line just to hear her amazing girlfriend sing again,

"Like a sweetly moist strawberry, with your lips"

"Tell me, softly tell me, hurry, into my ear"

Kaoru just fell in love with Misaki over and over again at this. Even if they were in front of thousands, this moment truly, truly is fleeting. Now, time to tell your loved one 'i love you' in different languages now.

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae"

God that sounded amazing, so she went again,

"I love you"

"I love you~"

Misaki now sang a bit higher, making Kaoru turned on.

"If you want those kinds of words, I'll whisper them in you ear"

Kaoru sang, then went over to Misaki, her turn to dance against her girlfriend in a way. It was a perfect moment now since Kaoru missed Misaki's touch.

"WO AI NI"

She heard her sang as she grinded against Misaki, seeing Misaki's little smile as this moment happened and tagged along with the line,

"WO AI NI"

"TE QUIERO"

"TE QUIERO"

The two turned away, Misaki singing higher than usual. Too bad Kaoru couldn't tell if Misaki was into it too, but maybe it was like candy in her ear. 

"Those words are so sweet, they don't seem like words"

Misaki sang, fixing her hair slightly and started to dance as Kaoru sang in a deep voice. Kaoru's body felt hot, sweat already dripping. She really wants to grab Misaki already, but they were almost there to finish the song. 

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

Kaoru sang, then danced along to Misaki singing next, feeling Misaki's hand on her own chest, feeling turned on even more

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

And then they walked up to the main stage so that they won't trigger people there so much for the ending. Kaoru still sang as she walked to main stage,

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

Taking off her sunglasses, hearing Misaki sing for one last time made her crazy, but still successfully holding back,

"My ear's candy, sweet like honey  
Your voice softly melts me away"

Back at it again with the "Na na, nananana na na... Na na~" twice as the two danced.

Once the voice went away, the two got closer to each other, bodies touching, Kaoru's hands down on Misaki's ass. It felt soft against her skirt, she grips at it along with Misaki wrapping her arms around Kaoru's shoulders. The two looked at each other in lust, Misaki was into it after all. Truly was candy in their ears. Until Misaki pulled her where the crowd couldn't see them kissing upfront. People thought the kiss was fake, but in reality, it was super real. The last thing everyone saw was Kaoru's hands still on Misaki's butt, and her long leg shaking. 

The two made out on stage. Without the crowd knowing, Kaoru's hand moved down to Misaki's inner thigh, causing her to shiver. The two then exited the stage, really turned on. A random voice came out talking about another artist coming up. Everyone truly loved their performance on that night, even got voted as best performance yet.


End file.
